


Bulletproof hearts  can be broken

by Jesse082222



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl x Wonder Woman, kara x diana
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse082222/pseuds/Jesse082222
Summary: Wonder Woman comes into town to help superman fight but she meets someone





	Bulletproof hearts  can be broken

I flew high in the clouds looking for national city, it was strange that clark wanted me too meet him here and not Metropolis. He hadn't given me a reason we were meeting, or rather why we were meeting in national city. 

I had finally entered national city wen I saw some guy stealing a woman's purse but before I could even get close enough to stop and help the woman she had sprinted over to him in unhuman like speed and held him to the ground pulling out her phone and called who i assumed to be 911.   
I figured she had it handled so I continued to search for the DEO building where Clark had told me to meet him. Finding the building was near to impossible I went to several wrong buildings and people looked at me like I had two heads, well I guess they don't want villains finding it and letting aliens go . Once I finally found it I flew through the wide open front doors and landed and took a few steps forward because of the momentum . As soon as I looked up from trying not to fall and saw that every agent was looking at me, it made me a little nervous having such a big crowd. I spotted Clark making his way through people and desks too greet me. Before he could reach me a short nerdy looking man ran up to me with a note book " hi, wow I never thought this would happen. Sorry to disturb u but can u sign this, I'm whin by the way."  
I took the pen and the note book from his hands and smiled while I signed it, there was such joy on his face one of my favorite things about being a hero was having fans and giving others joy. 

"Here ya go when I'll see u around."  
I walked over to Clarke who was waiting for me by the big screen with people's faces on them and pictures of buildings. " Clark who are they"  
He turned to me and smiled " first it's good to see you. And that's Lena Luther and Lilian Luther there the reason I called u here on such short notice, you see Lilian is lexes mother and Lena is his sister and I have suspicions that Lilian is up to no good and is trying to drag Lena into it.."  
I nodded firmly and was ready for the plan " so what's the strategy are we locking her up or what."

Clarke sighed and looked at me " well we can't because we have no true evidence that Lilian has done something."  
I sighed knowing what we had to do " so more detective work for me."  
He sighed looking at me " nothing fun happens anymore no giant monsters it's all regular crimes."  
Before I could point out that all crimes needed to be caught a young girl with short ark hair walked in " Clark Have you seen Kara I can't find her , oh hi Diana I'm Alex."  
I went to shake her hand " hi Alex nice to meet you."  
She moved her gaze from me to Clark " so Clark how do U suppose we get information on Lilian."  
"Well I was THI...."  
Before he could get his words a short girl with long black hair  running in ans went up to Alex " babe there's an alien murder scene call ARE U in because I'm going now."  
Alex turned from the girl to me " diana this is Maggie my girlfriend, Maggie this is diana aka Wonder Woman. Oh and sorry clark but I have to go take this call, I'm sure my sister  will fill me in later."  
Me and Clark said bye too the couple then went back to planing " so what were u about too say before we were interrupted."  
"So I was thinking my cousin could help us with That."  
"Help with what."  
I turned to see a beautiful blonde with the familiar s on her chest, she stood tall her blue eyes were burning holes through mine scanning my face.  
Her cousin huffed and she switched her gaze to him, " Kara your late again."  
She pouted and wined " Clark some guy tried to steal my purse it's not my fault I had to call the police as Kara Danvers not supergirl I couldn't just fly him to jail I would give away my identity".  
So the girl I saw on the way here was her hmm. Clark looked like he had softened up hearing her explanation.  "Fine but next time I won't be so forgiving you should've been on time."

I felt bad for the girl that looked about my age " Clark cut her some slack I saw it happen on my way here I felt she had it handled  so I came here sorry I didn't help out I also didn't want to be late."

She smiled at me and had a look of shock on her face as she quickly introduced herself " oh I'm sorry I Forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kara Zor-el aka supergirl aka Kara Danvers just call me Kara."

She reached out to shake my hand, all of a sudden I felt nervous but I shook her hand and spoke in a weaker voice than before " I'm Princess Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta aka Wonder Woman aka Diana prince."  
Saying who I am always made me braver so I stood tall and my nervousness disappeared. Kara smiled and I instantly knew was going to have a serious crush on her and I was angry at my self because one she's clarks little cousin and I feel like I would push her too far and scare her away. She walked up next to me to face Clark who was in front of me. " so Clark what's my job in this whole Lilian Luther thing"

He smiled and laughed " we all know you're very close with Lena Luther, would you be willing to get information off of her and keep her out of trouble and trouble away from her.." 

She smiled looked very exited " yeah no problem it's not like I don't hang out with her constantly already."

Clark laughed closed off the screens and said " I think that's it for today , oh and Wonder Woman you will be staying in karas spare bedroom."

I looked up at her and mentally cursed living with her until this whole thing was over was going to me the death of me. I heard a buzz coming from her boot. Her eyes went wide as she pulled out her phone and cursed " shit I'm going to be late for dinner with mon-el, I Have to go here diana here are spare keys to the apartment."  
As she sped  out of the room she as tossed me a key.  
I looked over to Clark who seemed mad. But I had a few questions and didn't know who else to ask " so who's monel." I said purposely mispronouncing his name 

He scoffed and turned to me " karas no good daxamite BOYFRIEND . He's rude and has no respect for anyone but she says he makes her happy so I let it go."

Clark was enraged by the boy " I thought daxamites and kryponians."

He huffed "that's the other problem we have always had problems with them and I don't think that's changed."

I sighed in agreement " if you don't mind could I get karas adress so after I go get my stuff I can find her apartment."  
He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. I nodded to him as I went to go fly home and grab my stuff. 

Once I made my way home got my stuff then I landed at karas apartment building it looked very small, I chose tot ale the stairs. I slung my bag over my back and started up the stairs looking at the apartment numbers searching for hers. I found her apartment  but before I could open the door I heard yelling from inside.   
I was about to barge in battle ready but then I heard somthing that made me stop in my tracks............. to be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short ch 2 will come out soon


End file.
